1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a system, a method and a program for processing data so as to be output for use, a recording medium storing the program and a player.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, recording devices adapted to readably recording video data of moving images on recording mediums such as hard disks (HDDs) and optical discs have been popularly utilized. Arrangements for displaying a list of still images (also referred to as thumbnail images) representing respective sets of video data of moving images and/or other images stored in a recording medium on a display device are known (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-218285, p. 3, left column to p. 5, left column, FIG. 2).
The above-cited patent document specifically describes a technique of displaying an image of the PAL (Phase Alternation by Line) system in a display window of a liquid crystal display panel by thinning out the scanning lines thereof while displaying an image of the NTSC (National Television System Committee) system defined by the National Television System Committee of the United States of America on the display panel.
When a number of sets of video data of different systems are recorded in a recording medium and displaying a thumbnail index image of the sets of video data on the display device, it may be conceivable to display each of the thumbnail images in a display window by thinning out the scanning lines thereof. However, if compared with the arrangement of displaying an image in a display window by thinning out the scanning lines thereof as described in the above patent document, it will require a complicated processing operation to display a plurality of images of different systems in a display window by thinning out the scanning lines of each of the images. Thus, such an operation can be carried out only with a reduced productivity and at high cost.